HetaOni2: Steve's Revenge
by Squibyplaya
Summary: Read the note people
1. A note people

Hello Readers I hope you will like this, I started this story after rewatching HetaOni made by tomoyoshi . This story will include some of my OC's mainly them and the original hetalia characters as well. I hope you do enjoy and I would love feedback on this as the story go along. I will be putting up pictures of certain scenes of the story on my Deviantart page you can see them at .com. Also I will try my hardest to make thing scary and a bit cheesy for some fun of my own. A bit of confusion with the kids and their folks so…

Victor = Russia and America,

Trevor = Canada and Ukraine,

Tayla = Turkey and Hungary,

Abbey = England and France,

Erika = Germany and Prussia,

Esmy = Spain and Austria,

Apollo = Japan and Greece,

Giovanni = N. & S. Italy,

The Twins (Chicago) = Illinois


	2. Chapter 1: The adventure starts

We arrive in Italy a few years after the original Hetoni incident. All the major countries from around the world are at a meeting some have brought friends and their children. We are standing in front of the mansion where it all happened. On the left back side of the house we see that it is burnt as if someone had burnt that area on purpose. The rest of the house seems unaffected. In the front we see four boys staring at the path that led to the front door. Three are blonde and one has brown hair. We look at them and see they have a look of seriousness and determination on their faces. "Wow Giovanni was right, it is still here. You guys know why we are here right." We hear the tallest say. The tallest was wearing glasses and had light blonde hair, and had a backpack with a patch that said "explosives". "Yeah, we know. This was your idea anyways. Why'd we have to bring the twins?" The second tallest said. The second tallest had blonde hair like the first except instead of a glasses he wore a red scarf. "Because we have to watch them, so deal with it." The tallest said. Right next to the two tall boys was a pair of boys twins in fact one with blonde hair the other with brown. "Yeah deal with it Victor. Sides everyone needs backup." The twins said to the boy with the scarf.

"Now did everyone pack what they needed?" the tallest boy asked "Let's see; food, check and bats, check. Yup we've got what we need Trevor" The twins said to the boy with glasses as they dug through their bags. "Good job Ozzy." Trevor said rubbing the brown haired twin. "Good job Lou." Trevor said again rubbing the other twins head. "Victor you have everything?" Trevor asked his cousin. "Hmmm let's bat and scarf and that's it?" Victor said with pride. "I'm set; now all we have to do is wait for Abbey and Giovanni." Trevor said grabbing his backpack. "Really Abbey, why her?" Victor asked annoyed. "Because you twerp, I volunteered to join, my parents were in the original attack and I deserve to fight too." Another blonde wearing a jewel necklace said with a french/english accent carrying just a book. "Ha! There's your explanation. Was Giovanni following you Abbey?" Trevor asked his cousin. "Oui, along some other people.

"Ciao everyone, I brought some friends. Well at least they made me bring them." a boy in a fancy black jacket said running out of the forest. "Moshi moshi everyone. Hallo you guys. Merhaba people! Hola!" Multiple voices said coming from the forest as people appeared from the trees. " You guys wanna help too ,huh?" Lou said smirking. "Your damn right we do!" A girl with blonde hair tied behind her head making the hair look like petals said. "H-hi, Lou." A young girl in a uniform said hiding behind the other girl. "So since everyone is here to help lets tell each what we brought to kick this guy's ass. I'll go first since this was my plan. I brought my trusty aluminum bat." Victor said with pride. "We brought our louieville sluggers." The twins said standing on either side of Victor. "I brought some stuff to blow this place sky high." Trevor said with a maniacal smile. "Iron knuckles people, right from the maker." Giovanni said smiling at Abbey. "One of my mother's spells books. She won't miss it." Abbey said patting the book. "Some throwing knives I got for christmas." A girl in a green dress with tan skin said patting the fanny pack at her side. "Jesus Tayla, are you crazy?" The girl with the tied up hair said. "Shut up Erika, at least their better than Esmy's stick." Tayla said pointing to the young girl with the stick. "Apollo, you have anything to help us out with?" Victor asked a yawning boy in the brown pants. "Huh, I just brought one of the garden hoes that's it." The yawning boy said. "Well then let's go. It's payback time people for our folks!" Victor said pointing to the mansion. "For the return of our parent's dignity and pride!" Erika said. "We won't stop till he's dead and gone" Trevor said. "May the gods be with us." Apollo said. "Tally ho!" Abbey said leading the group into a charge at the house. "Okay let's do this Leroy Jenkin's!" The twins yelled.

We return to where the summit is being held and it is break time for everyone. "Vic, Lou, Oz it's lunch time… Ho Shit!" We hear America as he enters the room and finds the note on the desk that was left there by the kids. "Everyone I found this where the kiddos were supposed to be." America pants from running down the hall. "What are you saying America?" Fem-Spain asked. "Where are my boys?" America's guest Illinois yelled furious at the worried tone in America's voice. "Just read the note I found in the room." America said placing the note on the scanner and showing it on the screen; it read. "To all our parents we realized we are only a few miles of where you were attacked so we decided to take this into our own hands and get rid of this Steve guy. Don't worry about us we'll be fine. We have each other's back hopefully we'll be out by Sunday or less. This was Victor and Giovanni's idea, so please don't be mad at them. And please don't stress about us and if we don't make it back just remember we love you all. Love, Erika, Giovanni, Victor, Trevor, Lou, Ozzy, Tayla, Apollo, Abbey and Esmy." "Please tell me my little Trevor is playing a trick, please!" Ukraine said rushing into Canada's arms. "Alfred I am going to kill you if my boys don't come back." Illinois said making a fist. "Ve~ why would Giovanni do this? We destroyed the book." Alessia asked Romano. "My little prodigy Esmy, what will happen to her?" Austria looked at the ground folding his hands. "Tayla, can make I'm sure of it. Right Sadiq?" Hungary looked at Turkey worried. "Apollo is tough we made sure of it. He'll make it through for he is being watched over." Greece said. "Why did she have to be a fighter like you angeltierre?" France yelled at Fem- England. "Of course Victor would do this, he's as stubborn as you are." Fem- Russia yelled at America. "That is enough!" Prussia yelled. "This is no time to worry they have two of the best fighters to lead them." Germany yelled along with Prussia. "And who is that?" Fem-Spain asked comforting Austria. "My neice Erika and her friend Victor they are the best at fighting. All we can do now is pray that they do fine." Germany said looking at Prussia both stern and worried. "Tomorrow we will head to the mansion and call them. Is that a plan?" Prussia asked. The others nodded and went back to the arguing and worrying. "Mein gott, let's hope all them will be fine and it will end fast." Germany said rolling up his sleeves and rubbing his temples. "They'll be fine bruder. Like you said they got the right people to help them out." Prussia said cheering up the blonde next to him.


	3. Chapter 2: double trouble time

The kids enter the mansion just in the nick of time when a storm starts to show up. Just like in a cheesy horror movie. "This is just like those crappy movies your dad is afraid of Vic. And just as stupid too." Apollo said looking out the window. "Shut up greek boy. Now I say we split up into groups of two so we can explore the house. With two in each group we'll be able to fight and get out of this place faster. Now pick your teams and directions." Victor said fixing his scarf. "I'll go with Tayla, magic can't fight alone. And I'll need some weapon help as well." Abbey said standing next to Tayla. "Right we'll head to the third floor. Come on Abbey let's go." Tayla said and followed Abbey up the stairs. "I'm in charge of Esmy so I'll go with her. We're heading to the second floor, don't worry we'll be fine." Erika said saluting the boys as she and Esmy climbed the stairs behind Abbey and Tayla. "Well since it was our idea I'm going with Victor. Sides he can fight better than me." Giovanni said rushing to Victor's side. "Okay then, we'll head to the basement then. Come on Giovanni let's go!" Victor said dragging Giovanni to the side stairs. "Well Apollo looks like it's you and me. We're heading to fourth floor." Trevor said walking away with Apollo following him.

"They forgot we were here didn't they Lou?" Ozzy asked Lou. "Pretty much Oz." Lou said back. "Come on bro we've got this level hopefully we'll find the kitchen. I packed us a few Italian beef sandwiches and stuck them in Trevor's bag." Lou said as they walked towards the door at the end the hall. "You what? You saved us some sandwiches and then left them in Trev's bag?" Ozzy yelled as Lou opened the door at the end of the hall. "Dude I'm not that dumb. I had them in this bag and then stuffed them in my jacket pocket. So no worries." Lou said opening the door. "Dude, there's a kitchen, a TV and a couch. Freakin awesome, time to warm them up!" Lou said running to the kitchen. "Dude there some broken stuff on the floor, put the sandwiches in the microwave and help me find a broom." Ozzy said pointing at the broken plate on the floor. "Okay, I'll help." Lou said sticking the sandwiches in the microwave, and followed his twin into the next room.

A few minutes later we see the boys with their bats on their back and brooms in their hands. "Well at least we won't get cut while we eat our sandwich right?" Ozzy said walking to the kitchen "Sure, I bet it's do.. WTF! HO he better not be trying to get our sandwiches." Lou said seeing a giant purple creature heading towards the microwave. "I bet that's Steve. Yo bitch you better not be trying to touch our sandwiches. If you do you're in deep trouble." Ozzy yelled towards Steve making him nod yes and turn towards the twins. "You messed with da wrong pair of twins. Now you'll learn why we're called double trouble!" Lou yelled at the creature. Suddenly we all hear video game like fighting music and see a small white book appear in front of the twins. "What the hell is this thing?" Lou said dodging a wack from the creature." Dude they're like a move set, we should try one out." Ozzy said looking at the book ducking. "No we are not following that stupid move set its idiotic!" Lou yelled "Well excuse me Mr. Smarty pants. I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you." Ozzy yelled back. "Shut up" they yelled at the same time. "Ergh…" Steve said. "Will you shut up! Ozzy you take the front, I'll take the back." Lou yelled running to the front of the creature. "Let's try the foul ball thing; we'll aim for the crotch." Lou said as they swing their bats back. At the same time the boys swung Lou hitting the chest and Ozzy hitting the lower back. Both of the attacks made creature bend over. "Now let's try the double play. Both sides, 1,2,3 !" Both twins then swung and hit Steve in the sides making him fall over. "Now for the grand slam!" Lou yelled. Both boys raised their bats over their heads but before they could slam their bats on the creature it disappeared into thin air. "Oh hell yeah, for Chicago!" Both boys yelled holding their bats to the sky. Suddenly we hear the music stop and hear an invisible voice say "Ozzy and Lou have leveled up to level two. Stats have been raised by 2 points."

"Whatever that voice was, it made it sound like we're in a video game." Ozzy said placing his bat back in its holster. "Let's talk about it while we're eating." Lou said while he did the same thing. "Now for lunch. To the microwave!" Both boys yelled as they ran to the microwave and grabbed their food and headed towards the couch. "Dude we totally rock and look the book now has covers." Lou said looking at the book as they sat down. "The design is also cool, I wonder if the others will get the same thing." Ozzy said with his mouth full. "You have to agree with me though. Baseball camp did help us kill that thing." Lou said taking out some juice boxes from his pockets. "Yup, we were so faster than that creature, who was probably Steve. I find it weird though we find this dinky little book and all there is two pages. One page for two moves." Lou said looking at the book they received. "I don't really remember this in the story Gio told us. About his dad holding a journal with names in it, what if this is it?" Lou said looking at the book finishing his sandwich. We see Ozzy open the thin book to show us and his twin that there are no names in the book like their friend had told them there would be. All that was in it was a list of moves they could use to fight back the creature; Along with health and power status for both of them. "How in the heck is this happening? Lou asked confused. "Don't you remember, what Cousin Victor said? He said things like this happened to them when they were here. So I guess we have to get used to it." Ozzy said patting his brother's shoulder.

"You know if we told dad this he would be both pissed and proud you know that right?" Lou said. "Hey dude we should totally let him know what we did you still got your phone?" Ozzy asked Lou. "Duh I always carry it." Lou said taking out his phone. We see Lou take out his phone to find he only had one bar. "I could've sworn I saw a cell tower a mile back. But at least we have one bar. What should I text dad?" Lou asked checking the outside seeing that it was still raining. (First text) "Hey dad it's me Lou don't worry me and Oz are fine. We just kicked the ass of the nasty creature from this house. Yeah we are awesome." (Second text)" You don't need to worry, we brought our trusty bats to protect us. We don't know how the others are since we split up. We'll keep you updated whenever we get a signal." "Well hopefully he gets it soon and responds then." Lou said when he sent the text. Out of nowhere a scream rang. "Ho shiz that sounded like it came from the second floor. Isn't that where the pretty chick and the little girl went?" Lou said worried at the scream. "Come on dude let's go rescue those damsels in distress. For Chicago and hot girls! Charge!" Ozzy yelled holding his bat in his hand and running out the door with Lou following him.


	4. Chapter 3: The Birth of a Friendship

We are now on the third floor following Abbey and Tayla. Right now all their conversation is about Tayla's taste in clothing. "Do you not have any other clothes you could've worn especially something other than green?" Abbey said jiggling one of the many locked door knobs. "Yes I do but I like this dress and the color green. Miss I dress like a wench." Tayla said doing the same thing. "Mon deiu, will none of these open?" Abbey said as she picked her book up from the floor. "Looks like we'll need a key to open these. Have you seen any keys around here?" Tayla said giving up on the door she was at. "Oh you mean like this one? I found it a while back by the stairs." Abbey said grabbing a key from her skirt pocket. "You had it and didn't tell me! Tanrim! You are so stupid; you don't know when to let people know something. So which door does this open exactly?" Tayla said holding back her anger. "It says library, I didn't see something that said library yet so I kept it with me." Abbey said giving it to Tayla. "Well we still have rooms to check." Tayla said grabbing the key from Abbey and led her to the next hallway. "Tanrim she is stupid. Not letting me know she had a key. I swear if she wasn't raised by Fransa and Iniltere she'd be on the streets." Tayla thought to herself as they turned the corner. "Se pandere, se pandere that's all she does. She sounds like mother always complaining. I thought us teaming up would be fun but no I though wrong. I should've gone with the German girl; at least we get along." Abbey thought as they arrived at the library door.

"Bein, we're here at the door why don't you use that key I had double colors?" Abbey said sneering. "Don't call me that, just because my eyes are two different colors doesn't mean you can call me that! Though I could say the same about you, I bet the spell book you've been carrying around is totally blank!" Tayla said pushing Abbey knocking the book out of her hands. The book lands on the floor showing totally blank pages. "Aucun! I knew those pages were full of spells and summons I checked before I took it!" Abbey said running to it flipping thru the pages which were blank. "Now come on you hamisító I unlocked the door let's see what in this library." Tayla said walking into the room. Abbey followed Tayla into the room still flipping through the blank pages. "Listen, why don't you sit down and relax. I'm going to explore okay." Tayla said leaving the shaken up Abbey at a table.

"There were spells in here I swear! Mon Deui I am big trouble if they don't return. Mother will surely tuer me!" Abbey said worried banging her head on the desk. "Allo, what's that light?" she said looking up. Abbey noticed the blank book in front of her was glowing. "Mon deui, the light is so beautiful!" Abbey said grabbing the glowing book. Once she clutched the book the glow disappeared and showed the same cover that was on the book the twins had. When she opened the book there were only a few pages filled. "What the? These spells weren't in here! Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga weren't here. Huh there's another section?" Abbey said as she read the descriptions on the page she was looking at. "Oh Bio, I'm guessing it means poison? Demi? Is this like curse or something? Hello, Drain sounds interesting I think I can work with this." Abbey thought to herself. "Abbey help me!" Tayla screamed a few bookshelves away. "I'm coming Tayla just hold on!" Abbey yelled closing her book and running to where the screams were coming from. "Tayla duck! Firaga!" Abbey yelled at the purple creature that was reaching for Tayla and hitting it with an enormous fire ball. "Get away from my friend you wanker! Thundaga!" Abbey yelled as the same battle music appeared out of nowhere and lighting surrounded them. Tayla was able to run to Abbey's side and gathered herself again. Both girls look at each other and nod. A second later we see both girls charging at the Steve. Two throwing knives in Tayla's hands and Abbey's spell book, open at the ready.

We arrive back again at the world summit meeting place this time we're in the hall and we see Mike looking out at the rain with a worried look. "Boys, why'd you have to do this? You're the ones that mean the most to me. Meeting your mother is second of course but still you're the only things I have left to remember how wonderful we used to be together as a family. "Hey Mikey, you okay?" A soft voice asked. "Huh? Oh hi Matt, hi Kat. I'm fine just worried about the boys. You know what they are to me." Mike said faking a smile at his visitors. "They are your sons, right?" Katyusha asked sitting on a bench in the hall. "It's not just that right? It's also because of Abigail and she was their mom. Am I right Michael?" Canada asked. "Right on the money Matty, she is but she left when they were just months old. So I was the one to raise them. I can see some of Abbey in both of them specially her spunk." Mike laughed at the thought. "Don't worry. Like Germany said they have the best fighters with them and Trevor is there too." Canada said sitting next to his step brother. "But I'm amazed Abbey stayed that long with you to have kids. I mean neither of you have brown hair like Oswald does." Ukraine said sitting next to Matt. "Yeah, that's the funny thing, we found the boys in one of the swamps as babies when we were starting to date. And when we found them she was all, "let's take them home and raise them." Mike explained. "And I'm guessing a few months later she got up left you guys huh?" Matt said finishing what Mike was saying. "Again right on the money Matt. You were always the smart one between everyone else in the house." Mike said giving a weak smile.

"You do realize we heard every word right?" "Mon Deiu you don't have to worry Michael." "Dudes can handle themselves." "Da." Four voices said coming from around the corner. "France, England, America and Russia came around the corner smilng. Suddenly we hear the theme song to kingdom hearts coming from Mikes phone. "That's Lou's ringtone for my phone! I used Simple and clean for his ring tone and a Pewdiepie dubstep for Ozzy's ." Mike said getting out his phone. "It's a text message from him. It says both of them are fine. They just kicked the ass of a Steve and are going to find the others since they split up. My boys are tough, they're my boys if they were able to work with Capone they can fight this creature." Mike said looking all proud. "Where's the sad bro I saw sitting right in front of me?" Alfred sneered. "We should let the others know, come Matt we shall ride in awesome and tell the news!" Mike said walking off. "Yup he's better." Canada smiled following him.

We return to the mansion to find the girls still fighting the creature. It seems while we were gone both sides have been fighting hard. Both girls were out of breath and had small scratches. And it looks like Steve may disappear in one hit. Panting Tayla seemed to use her last bit of energy and threw her last knife. Even before it hit him Steve disappeared leaving the girls alone in the library. "Well double colors looks like teaming up worked well." Abbey said panting. "Evet, looks like your spells actually do work and your ability to summon too. And this kitap helped too, but you know that voice and music was weird. "Tayla said resting. "Oui, it said Abbey and Tayla have leveled up to level two and have had health and magic points by two points. It's even in the book." Abbey laughed showing the page that had their stats. "Yeah I got his small book with these things that were my attacks. Eagle Talons, Desert Storm, Poison Tulips and Iron Punishment. They're the names of the moves I used from this book." Tayla said handing the book over to Abbey. When Abbey grabbed the book it started to glow and disappear. "What happened to my book and why is there a glowing section?" Tayla asked suspicious. Noticing the glowing section Abbey turned to the glowing page and saw that it was a profile page of Tayla and it had her stats. Abbey turned the page to her's and it was similar to Tayla's. Both girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Abbey started to wrap both of their wounds until out of nowhere a scream rang out from the second floor. "That came from the second floor! Esmeralda and Erika are there we've got to go!" Tayla yelled getting up. "Oui we can go now that I'm all done, we've got to hurry!" Abbey said grabbing her book and catching up with Tayla.


	5. Chapter 4: Apollo's Shining Moment

We're finally on the fourth floor *pants my god so many stairs to climb just to follow two kids* But we find Trevor and Apollo well mostly Trevor looking around. We see Apollo leaning against the wall asleep. "Geez dude is that all you do, because if I've heard right that's what your dad does too all the time." Trevor said picking a lock on a locked door. "Not exactly, I usually spend time with my dad more than mom. So I guess I've picked up some of his traits." Apollo said yawning. "Hey can your dad like talk to gods and stuff since he's been around since they believed in that stuff?" Trevor asked finally opening the door he was working on. "Not really, I mean I know he can call a Pegasus but that's about it. Sometimes I wonder if I can do it myself." Apollo said walking over to Trevor. "Yeah that would be pretty cool eh? I mean huge monsters and stuff kicking Steve's purple behind." Trevor said grabbing his bag. "By the way friend what is in your bag?" Apollo asked Trevor as they entered the room. "Oh some firecrackers that I customized. Explosives I made from some of the chemicals that were in the meeting place's kitchen. And some C4 clay that my folks thought was modeling clay. Along with a few sodas, why?" Trevor said smiling at Apollo. "Never mind then." Apollo said a bit scared of his exploration partner.

"Dude look at this, there are dolls here and something that looks like a sacrifice cloth." Trevor said pointing at a side table. Apollo walked over to examine it and stepped back with fear in his eyes and said something in Greek. "What it is?" Trevor asked worried at Apollo's pale face. "This is an evil room we should leave it as soon as possible. That table has been used for dark things Trevor, dark things." Apollo said rushing out of the room with Trevor behind him. "What happened back in there Apollo?" Trevor asked holding his friend's shoulder. "Something.. something told me we should get out of there quickly. We need abbey to tell us what happened in there. Her mother does that sort of magic." Apollo said out of breath. "It's alright bud, we'll figure this out eh? Just relax now, there's no danger around now." Trevor said sitting next to Apollo. "Hey look what found inside the room! A book with both our names on it cool huh?" Trevor said pulling out a plain white book with just their name on it. "Oh boy I'm getting a bad feeling again." Apollo said shaking his head.

Suddenly a loud screech came from down the hallway startling the boys. "What in the name of the gods?" Apollo said looking around the corner. "What is it? Oh my god you better get that hoe of yours ready because you're going to need it." Trevor said looking around the corner seeing a giant purple blob creature heading their way. "I am ready to fight for my family's honor anytime Trevor!" Apollo said holding his garden hoe like a sword. "Well looks it's time to try out my latest concoction I used to customize the firecrackers." Trevor said grabbing some firecrackers and a lighter from his bag. Like before the music has started and our battle has commenced. "Taste my mega firecracker blob!" Trevor said lighting and then throwing firecrackers at the creature only to have them too sick in the creature's gooey body. "God damn it! Apollo you do something." Trevor said looking through his backpack for his bag of clay. "For my mother!" Apollo said swinging his garden hoe into the creature partially in two. From the cut area left by the garden hoe another head appeared just as the firecrackers exploded leaving large holes within the creature. "Apollo I think we're in deep trouble. It was nice knowing you man." Trevor said.

We're back at the summit but we see Greece snoozing on one of the couches with his hat over his head. "Heracles Karpuski you are.. you are nani mo nai ga , taida na!" Fem-Japan said. "Huh what you say Sakura?" Greece said lifting his hat showing partially closed eyes. "You are nothing but lazy I said." Sakura yelled. "Don't worry he will be fine, we taught him well. And let's just say he's got some of me in him okay?" Heracles said hugging his wife. "Hai, you are right. He will be fine. I guess I shouldn't worry so much." Sakura sighed trying to understand him. "A flying horse told me that that the Danish and Swedish ambassadors are on their way with their boy. And I think also the wives of the German boys and Prussia's son. But maybe the horse was wrong." Greece shrugged. "I swear sometimes you are so kureijī . Or should I say crazy?" Fem-Japan said shaking her head. "Hej alle I hear that you're all in a pickle. The great Demark is here to help with his dear Agneta *Fem-sweden* and his boy Demitri!" Denmark yelled jumping into the room. "You are so good at reading the atmosphere, you know that Mathias. Demitri get in here now!" Agneta said in a sarcastic then yelled into the hall. "Y-yes, mor och far. I'm coming." A boy with the same hairstyle as Denmark said running into the room. "Hey Buddy, you wanna go find the others so we can find out what's happening?" Denmark said patting Demitri's back. "YES please!" Demitri said looking at his mother who was walking over to Sakura. "She scares me sometimes, you know that." Demitri said leaving the room with his father. "Same here Mitri. I wonder myself why I wonder why I married her." Denmark walked out with his boy. Back in the Agneta was trying to comfort Sakura. "It will be fine min vän. Your boy will be able to handle himself unlike Demitri however. Even though he can fight he'd rather not. Don't give up on him; you'll get him back, now I have to find those two boys. If you will excuse me then." Agneta said holding Sakura's shoulders and then left. "Hai, but Heracles what do you think?" Sakura said thinking about what Sweden said and turned around to see him asleep again. "Arrgh! You.. you manuke!"

We arrive in another room to see Maria *fem-Prussia* strangling and shaking Germany back and forth. "You let her do what? How could you do this, you were almost killed when this happened to you! I swear if she doesn't come out I will kill you Ludwig!" Maria said still strangling him. "Schwester please, he's starting to turn blue! And we didn't come all the way here for you to almost kill him. We came here to rescue them." Louise *fem-germany* said trying to calm her sister down. "She would do something like this. I can't believe I'm her cousin, she's so careless; mein gott." A boy standing next to Prussia said. "Den Mund halten Erik! Don't be so snarky can't you see your aunt is worried?" Prussia said smacking the back of the boy's head. "Ouch, dad that hurt!" Erik said rubbing the back of his head. "Hey everyone I got a text from the boys they say everyone is fine!" Mike said running into the room. "They are?" Maria said dropping an unconscious Germany. "Yeah they said they would update us whenever they got a signal in the house." Mike said showing off the text messages. "Thank heavens at least they're okay." Louise said looking at the unconscious Germany on the floor.

Back at the house we see the boys are still in trouble. Trevor has run away from the fight leaving Apollo to fight by himself against the creature. "I will not give up I will fight to gain my family's honor back even if it means I have to give my life!" Apollo yelled at the creature hitting it with the blade of his garden tool. _"I shouldn't have brought this with me the shovel would've been a better idea. The only thing I can think of that could beat this creature is the basilisk but that's just a story." _Apollo thought to himself as the creature got closer to the poor Greek boy. "ARGH I WISH THE BASILISK WAS HERE TO KILL THIS THING IF NOT AT LEAST THE SWORD OF HERACLES!" Apollo yelled as the monster loomed over him. Apollo waited for the monster to eat him but it never happened. Opening his eyes he saw a snake like creature biting the monster with its large fangs. "Th-that's the basilisk, b-but how? And when?" Apollo said as he watched the large snake drop the dead blob and headed over to where he was standing. _"Apollo close you're eyes and you won't die, remember what your father said." _Apollo thought to himself. Waiting for what would happen next he felt a nudge at his body. Opening an eye he saw the basilisk with its head at his chest with its eyes closed. _"But it's supposed to eat people. Why is it doing this? Isn't it supposed to be vicious and giant, unless it's just a young one? Maybe it understands Greek!" _Apollo thought to himself touching the creatures head. _***translations are a t bottom***_"Πρέπει να είστε πολύ νέοι βασιλίσκος λυπάμαι που πήρε από τη μητέρα σας. Λυπάμαι, δεν ξέρω πώς να σας στείλει πίσω στο σπίτι. Αλλά σας ευχαριστώ που με έσωσες, το όνομά μου είναι Απόλλωνα." Apollo said patting the snakes head.__The young basilisk lifted its head and looked towards Apollo making Apollo cover his eyes. "Αυτό που δεν είμαι νεκρός, αλλά πώς?"Apollo asked himself as he noticed he was still breathing even though he saw the creature's face. Looking up Apollo saw that the basilisk had white eyes. "Είσαι τυφλός ότι είναι τρομερό, ένας νεαρός έναν σαν εσένα δεν μπορεί να επιβιώσει τυφλή. Μπορείτε να μείνετε μαζί μου, αλλά θα πρέπει να είναι ωραία με τους φίλους μου εντάξει; Τώρα, πώς θα με ακολουθήσουν επειδή είστε τόσο μεγάλη? "Apollo said petting his new friend.__

Out of nowhere the large snake started hacking something up. What came out of its mouth was a sword; a sword with ancient Greek written on it. "No way that's the sword of Heracles! But how?" Apollo said bending down to touch it. Once he touched the sword it disappeared. "Come on, I just found that no fair! Right Basilisk? Basilisk, where'd you go?" Apollo yelled after the sword disappeared. "Aw man I lost a friend now what?" Apollo said then felt a wiggle in his front pocket. Apollo dug into the pocket and pulled out a small blind grey snake. The small snake wrapped itself around his hand. Εκεί είναι, έρχονται πρέπει να βρούμε Τρέβορ. Αυτό Backstabber μου αφήνοντας να πάρει σχεδόν φάει ζωντανό. "Apollo told his new snake friend. Apollo walked around the corner to find Trevor checking his backpack. "There you are you backstabber you left me to get eaten; luckily Basilisk came to save me!" Apollo yelled pointing to the small snake wrapped around his hand. "Relax dude, I was checking my stash okay? I was gonna come back and save you. Whatever at least you got out of the and for some reason picked up a snake too." Trevor said still digging through his bag. Suddenly a scream rang out. "That came from the second floor! Come on Apollo we gotta save whoever it is!" Trevor said rushing down the stairs with Apollo and his new pet right behind. __ __

Πρέπει να είστε πολύ νέοι βασιλίσκος λυπάμαι που πήρε από τη μητέρα σας. Λυπάμαι, δεν ξέρω πώς να σας στείλει πίσω στο σπίτι. Αλλά σας ευχαριστώ που με έσωσες, το όνομά μου είναι Απόλλωνα.

Translation - You must be a very young Basilisk I am sorry I took you from your mother. I am sorry, I do not know how to send you back home. But thank you for saving me, my name is Apollo

"Αυτό που δεν είμαι νεκρός, αλλά πώς;"

Translation - "What I'm not dead but how?"

"Είσαι τυφλός ότι είναι τρομερό, ένας νεαρός έναν σαν εσένα δεν μπορεί να επιβιώσει τυφλή. Μπορείτε να μείνετε μαζί μου, αλλά θα πρέπει να είναι ωραία με τους φίλους μου εντάξει; Τώρα, πώς θα με ακολουθήσουν επειδή είστε τόσο μεγάλη; "

Translation - "You're blind that's horrible, a young one like you can't survive blind. You can stay with me but you have to be nice to my friends okay? Now how will you follow me since you're so huge?"

Εκεί είναι, έρχονται πρέπει να βρούμε Τρέβορ. Αυτό Backstabber μου αφήνοντας να πάρει σχεδόν φάει ζωντανό. "

Translation - "There you are, come we must find Trevor. That backstabber leaving me to almost get eaten alive."


	6. Chapter 5: Even Heros Need Help

Ah the basement here we find Victor and Giovanni walking around in the only lit by a small lighter they found on their way down. "Victor where are you? I'm scared!" We hear Giovanni's voice ring through the darkness. "I'm looking for a light you stay in a corner and I'll go find the switch." We hear victor yell through the darkness. "Now come on there has to be switch here somewhere if not this is just bullshit." Victor said getting frustrated with little light the lighter was giving off. "That Giovanni is so useless scared of everything even though he talks tough. Расти, ваш должен знать мафии вы итальянский цыпленок." Victor said hearing the sound of whimpering coming from a corner. _"If he wants to show he's tough he should show it. What I'm the kid of two of the world's most powerful countries. And I'm stuck with the pasta nut, why did I agree to this?" Victor thought to himself as he searched for the light switch. _"Victor have you found the light yet? The dark is really creepy." Giovanni yelled through the darkness. "Ah here it is, found it!" Victor said flipping the switch and turning the lights in the basement on. Giovanni ran over the aggravated Victor thanking him for turning on the lights. " Your welcome just no homo, kay?" Victor said pushing Giovanni away from him.

"Victor can I ask you a personal question if it's okay with you of course senor?" Giovanni asked staying close to his friend. "Hmm, sure lay it on me, I have a question for anything you can throw at me, да." Victor said stilling looking around the room and suddenly seeing a large pile of bones in the corner. "Why in the name of the Kremlin are there bones in here, human and animal for that fact?" Victor said kneeling down and digging through the bones with his bat. " Maybe steve was hungry and he wasn't able to go to the memorizzare, si?" Giovanni said nervous as he looked at the pile of bones. " I don't think that, but the human ones here aren't fake the are the real deal. They've been picked clean and washed. То, что это больной ублюдок делал?" Victor said in russian that way Giovanni wouldn't understand him. " What did you say Victor?" Giovanni asked his Russian friend. "Nothing Gio, now didn't you have a question to ask me or not?" Victor said getting up and brushing off his pants. "Ah hai ragione!" Giovanni shouted just remembering his question. "I was going to ask what it is like living with America and Russia; having two of the most powerful nations, as your parents." Giovanni asked intrigued. "Eh it's okay, I had to speak into different languages when I visit each of them. It's a bit confusing at times when I have to do that. And the jet lag I get every time I have to travel is annoying. You get used to it though. In short, it's hard on you but eventually you get used to it." Victor answered Giovanni's question with a sigh at the end.

The boys continued on walking and found a jail cell in the next room. "как трахаются? What's a jail cell doing in here? Victor asked Giovanni looking at the empty jail cell. "Victor I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Giovanni said pulling on victor's scarf. "Stop pulling on my scarf, and follow me there's something that looks like books in there. Keep close and follow me pasta boy." Victor said walking towards the jail cell. "Victor this isn't a good idea, I'm starting to get a bad feeling. And that jail cell was in the story I told you about. Are you even listening to me?" Giovanni started yelling. "Listen pasta boy I don't give a crap, I'm gonna find out what's in there whether you like it or not." Victor turned around and yelled at Giovanni as he entered the jail cell. Suddenly the cell door closed behind Victor separating the boys. "Victor don't leave me alone! I'm too young to die!" Giovanni yelled shaking the bars of Victor's cell. "Giovanni listen to me and listen well. You have to go and find a key to this cell to open it. You have to be brave now, for me, your family and everyone who came to this house. Go now, I hear footsteps. Торопиться!" Victor yelled to Giovanni as he readied his bat for an attack.

Victor's time part

Victor held his bat the ready as if something was coming for him. "Crap I know something is here I just know it. Stay strong Vic, remember you're the hero here, remember buddy." Victor said to himself feeling his legs start to shake. From the corner of his eye he saw something run past him scratching him. "Shit!" Victor said holding his scratched forearm. Looking front of him he saw a monster with a hard shell. "а также вы думаете, что прячутся в корпус. You guessed wrong dude, you guessed wrong." Victor said running and jumping the air at the creature. As if the monster was a turtle it hid within its shell. "Like that will stop me! I'm the hero here bitch!" Victor said hitting the shell cracking it in half making it fall of the monster showing its soft body. "Wow that actually worked. I knew I was as strong as dad!" Victor said looking at his bat laughing with pride. "Rawwr! Full of self shall die." The moster said standing up. "What the shit? You can talk? I'm in trouble now!" Victor said running to the cell trying to open it. "дерьмо я в беду. что бы папа или мама делать?" The creature rushed at Victor as he turned around and placed the bat in front of him trying to protect himself from the swipes. "Giovanni you better get you italian ass back here soon. I'm running out of time here." Victor whispered sliding down one of the walls in the jail cell.

Giovanni's time apart

Giovanni ran into the next room as fast as he could to search for the key to the cell. "deve essere qui. Deve!" Giovanni said to himself as he caught his breath from running. The room he entered was full of book shelves and only one chair. "This will take forever to sort through. But I have to do it for Victor I have to. Dio mi danno la velocità e la forza in modo che io possa trovare la chiave!" Giovanni prayed as he started to look through the books in the bookshelves. It seemed a long time till Giovanni found three keys one making him hope that one was to the jail cell. "Victor please be okay, please be okay." Giovanni hoped as he ran back to the jail room. When Giovanni entered the jail room he found a weakened Victor trying to hold back the creature that was attacking him. "Victor I'm here!" Giovanni yelled as he used the key the match the keyhole opening the door and ran to his weakened friend. "Give me the power to deflect this creature's attacks." Giovanni yelled as he ran to Victor. As the creature was going for another swipe. When the creature's attack came at them instead of hitting the boys it bounced back and hitting itself instead. "Padre, dammi la forza di guarire le sue ferite!" Giovanni prayed in Italian as he raised his hand to the sky and his hand started to glow. Giovanni then placed his hand on Victor's worst wound. As the wound healed so did the others. "Thanks for hurrying up pasta boy." Victor said sarcastically as he got back up to fight. "Nice to see you too." Giovanni said staring at his hand.

Back together.

"Giovanni you stay behind and keep using those things you just used. And I'll fight him off understand?" Victor asked the boy who stood behind him. "Si, I will. Time to finish this one off right Victor?" Giovanni said getting ready to fight. "Hell yeah. It's time for you to feel the cold wrath of a Russian winter! HAAAA!" Victor said running towards the creature and hitting it and making it freeze. "Time to die, you stupid turtle thing! Shooting star slice!" Victor yelled running towards the monster swinging at it leaving just a scratch. Within seconds the frozen statue cracked and crumbled into ice chips as if thousands of cuts had been sliced into it. "H-how'd you do that?" Giovanni asked amazed at what Victor was able to do. "Hell if I know what we both did. Maybe one of the others can explain this but for now let's go tell everyone else about this place. Back upstairs my friend!" Victor said the cuff of his friend's jacket and running back toward the basement door leaving the creepy rooms behind them. Once upstairs both boys heard a scream. "That came from the second floor we have to hurry." Victor said running up the stairs.

Padre, dammi la forza di guarire le sue ferite

Translation - Father give me strength to heal his wounds

Dio mi danno la velocità e la forzain modo che io possa trovare la chiave!"

Translation - God give me the speed and strength so that I can find the key

deve essere qui. Deve

translation – it should be here it should

Ah hai ragione!

Translation - Ah your're right!

дерьмо я в беду. что бы папа или мама делать?"

Translation - crap am i in trouble now. what would dad or mom do

как трахаются

Translation – Da fuck?

Расти, ваш должен знать мафии вы итальянский цыпленок

Translation - Grow up, you're supposed to know the mafia you italian chicken

То, что это больной ублюдок делал?

Translation – what is this sick bastard doing.

а также вы думаете, что прячутся в корпус

Translation - well well you think you hide in the shell


End file.
